It takes a village to raise a child
by MamboKings
Summary: Claire's boyfriend, Zach, has just been killed and she is starting to feel different. Baby, perhaps? Maybe, Maybe not! Guess you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Claire IS Peter's niece and Nathan is not president. The bomb hasn't happened yet and Sylar has not been caught. All the Heroes live in New York and know about each other, including Mohinder.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Heroes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Claire woke up and reached to the other side of her bed, desperately searching to feel his body sleeping peacefully next to him. No such luck. She started to sob and wrapped her arms around her and thought of him and what had happened to him.

Sylar.

That word meant death to her. He killed everyone. Anyone. Her mother, her brother, her adopted father and Zach. The boy that stood by her and cautioned her and kept Claire's secret with his life. Zach refused to tell Sylar where Claire was and because of that he was murdered.

Her boyfriend, her love was gone. All the other Heroes had comforted her, said nothing but good things of Zach and how they would grieve him dearly. She brushed them off. They were just saying those things, she would think.

Claire felt a creepy crawling thing on her throat. This puzzled her, not used to this sensation but started to gag and she ran to her bathroom and she threw up.

After, she wiped her mouth and felt her stomach. She felt fine, if not a little weak and decided to get dressed.

"I shouldn't tell the others. I don't want to worry them." Claire told herself and she was right. The bomb and keeping everyone safe was their main priority and she didn't want to bother them with her throwing up.

She combed her long, blond hair and put it up in a messy bun and put on a clean blouse and loose jeans. No make-up, she decided. They have all seen her at her worst; surely they wouldn't care if she didn't put on make-up.

Claire got in the little jeep that Nathan had bought her for her seventeenth birthday and drove to Peter's small apartment. She had always loved the neighborhood that Peter lived in. It was full of exuberant noises and people of every background. Much different than her small town she had spent most of her life in. Claire had to admit that she liked this much better. She noticed Hiro's Subaru parked near the apartment and so was Matt's van.

Claire found a parking place after several minutes of looking and went inside Peter's place.

Apparently, she was late. Everyone was already there and talking about the bomb. Not even noticing her coming in.

"But if we avoid Ted, then Peter won't go BOOM!" Hiro suggested, his English only slightly better than when she had first met him.

Peter shook his head. "No. I can't avoid him forever. My dreams have always come true. I'll meet him eventually. And when I do, I have to find a way to stop myself from blowing up."

Matt was the fist to notice Claire standing near the door. "Hey Claire." He greeted. "Come in. We're just discussing the bomb. Again." Matt sighed.

"Thanks." She took a seat around the table and they continued their debate.

Hiro started again. "Maybe your brother Nathan can fly you away before you explode." Hiro then thought about it and hunched over in sadness. "But then Nathan dies. There is no solution. I promised New York I would save them, but I can't."

Claire hugged him a little and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Hiro, We'll save everyone in New York."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Hiro," Peter said. "We'll save New York. Nothing will go wrong."

Claire nodded and then started to feel dizzy, like the room was spinning uncontrollably.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Claire said and headed towards the door that lead to the balcony but fainted before she could reach it.

All Claire heard was Peter shouting, "Claire!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, how was it? Please review!

crockergirl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really I don't.

I have no medical experience about pregnancy nor have I ever been pregnant so if anyone can tell me some symptoms of pregnancy and things like that, it would be so appreciated! Nor do I know the procedure of an emergency room visit, so deal with me please!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Claire collapsed on the carpet hard. Peter heard her fall and rushed over to her.

"Claire!" He called, checking her pulse. It was there but she was still unconscious. Matt and Hiro hurried over, trying to assist Peter in reviving her. Matt desperately tried to read her mind, but only a faint static sound came through.

"I can't read her mind," Matt told them, panicked. "We should take her to the hospital. Something could be seriously wrong with her."

As much as Peter didn't want to risk her powers being exposed, he had to admit that Matt was right. She could be sick or dying, or worse. Peter shook this off. He shouldn't think about things like that. Positive attitude is always best, was the first thing he learned as a hospice nurse.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he slowly and carefully picked up Claire.

Hiro suddenly had an idea. "I've practiced, I can get her to the hospital by teleporting."

"Really?" Peter asked, hopeful, Claire lying heavily in his arms.

Hiro nodded. "I can only take Claire though. No one else."

Peter and Matt nodded and Peter gave Hiro Claire and told them where the New York Coty hospital was, and then flew out of the window, wanting to meet Claire and Hiro to the hospital.

After Hiro teleported, Matt was there alone. He sighed, cursing that he did not have a power that could take him somewhere and went to his car to go to the hospital.

When Hiro got there, he told the receptionist that Claire had passed out and he did not know why.

The receptionist, a tall, elderly grey haired woman popped her gum. "You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

Hiro, clearly frustrated, yelled with broken English. "My friend needs help! You are a hospital! You help her!"

One of the doctor's heard this outburst and went to Hiro, then looked at the pale Claire. The doctor was short, with long black hair that reached down to her waist and, but was pulled back behind her impressive white coat.

"Mary!" The doctor scolded the receptionist. "She looks to need serious care! You know you are supposed to tell a doctor if the patient is unconscious."

Mary looked down and muttered a weak, "Sorry."

One of the nurses got a stretcher and put Claire on it and wheeled her off to a room right next to the waiting room. Hiro attempted to follow her, but the doctor gently blocked him.

"I'm sorry," The doctor told him, with apologetic eyes. "You will have to wait in the waiting room until we can figure out what is wrong with her or until she wakes up. I'm sorry."

Hiro nodded and sat at the waiting room, staring at his shoes, trying not to look at the sick and injured people being rushed to and fro. He hated the sight of it. It reminded him too much of his mother being rushed into the emergency room after the car accident. It was so terrible, traumatic. When he heard his mother had died, he had promised himself that he would not let any other of the people he loved be in the emergency room. And now this, Claire was here. He had failed being a hero.

About ten minutes later, Peter rushed into the emergency room, his hair being in every which direction. He ran to Hiro and noticed him looking sorrowfully at the ground. Thinking of the worst, he lightly tapped him, getting his attention.

"Is Claire okay?" He asked him, worry evident in his voice.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. They took her to a room over there and would not tell me how she is. The doctor told me to wait here until she knew more things."

Peter took this all in. He was familiar with this procedure, being in nursing school, but he still hated it. Waiting was not fun, it gave them to much time to think and grieve, especially if the person ended up not dying. He wanted to get rid of it, but was not powerful enough.

The doctor came in and when Hiro stood up, it let Peter know that this was the doctor that helped Hiro.

"How is she?" Peter asked.

"Are you the father?" She asked.

Peter shook her head, thinking she meant Nathan. "No, but I am her uncle. How is she? Will he be okay?"

The doctor smoothed her sleek hair. "Has your niece had a boyfriend anytime recently?"

Hiro answered this time. "Yes, but he is gone now."

"Why do you ask?" Peter continued.

She motioned them to follow her to Claire's hospital room. When they reached there, they saw Claire sitting up right and smiled faintly at seeing them.

"Claire," The doctor addressed her. "I think you have something to tell them. I'll leave you to it." She left the room.

Peter ran to her and gave her a small hug and whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." She reassured them.

Hiro clapped his hands together in glee. "Cheerleader Claire is okay!"

This made Claire giggle a little.

"So why did you faint?"

"Umm, why don't you guys sit down?" They did on the chairs next to the bed. "Uh, this is hard to tell you guys. I-I'm pregnant."

Both Peter and Hiro's mouth went wide open in shock. Then Matt came in and noticed their shocked expressions.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hiro, still surprised murmured. "Cheerleader Claire is pregnant."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, did you like it? It was longer than the other chapter, huh? Please review! They are always welcome and whoever is the 5th reviewer for this chapter gets a fruit basket! YEAH!

Listen to your mother or you will end up like Paris Hilton,

crockergirl


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a bunch for the reviews, and I updated relatively quickly, huh? Umm, this is not a paire because Peter and Claire are related and I would rather not deal with incest. Oh, and I would also like to dedicate this entire chapter to Romako for sending me some great information and sticking with me. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: Do I own Heroes? Umm, let me check. Looks at picture of Tim Kring, then me. Nope, no resemblance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Matt sat right next to Peter and Hiro's chairs.

"Pregnant?" Matt questioned.

Claire nodded shyly.

"Pregnant." Peter repeated. "How did this happen?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well Peter, when a man and a woman love one another very, very much…"

Peter interrupted her. "It's Zach's isn't it?"

"It is."

Hiro suddenly got very excited. "A baby! Cheerleader Claire is going to have a baby!"

Claire laughed. "Well at least one of you guy's is happy about this." Claire looked like she was going to cry. She knew that this would not be accepted warmly among them but she was hoping for at least congratulations.

"I'm sorry," Matt said weakly, still in awe. But after reading Claire's mind, he added. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Claire whimpered, a small tear running down her cheeks.

Peter felt a wave of guilt when he saw the lone tear. She was his niece; his best friend and he made her feel bad. He moved over to the bed and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Don't cry." Peter comforted her.

"Can you not tell Nathan about this?" Claire requested.

Peter looked confused. "You are keeping the baby, right?" Claire nodded yes. "Then won't he find out eventually? It's hard to hide."

"I will tell him, but not now. Not until I am further in. If Nathan found out, now I know that he would push an abortion. I-I can't deal with that." She answered, her voice shaking with emotion.

Matt stood up and moved to the bed and looked guilty. "Umm, I did something I probably shouldn't have."

"What?" Hiro, Claire and Peter said, in near unison.

"I called Nathan on the way over here and told him that Claire was in the hospital." He said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Claire was outraged. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that her father should know that she was in the hospital."

As if on cue, Nathan came in the hospital room and went right next to her bed.

"Claire, are you okay?" Nathan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just fainted from exhaustion." Claire lied.

Nathan accepted it. "Do you need me to pay the medical bills?"

"That would be great, thanks."

The doctor came back in.

"So, I assume you told them all about your pregnancy. I want you to come back next month to check up on you and I can recommend you to someone who can take care of you with the rest of your pregnancy." The doctor smiled and took off a chart that was near the bed and left, completely missing the surprised and upset face that Nathan had put on.

"Pregnant?" Nathan's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Peter stepped in. "Yeah, she is. Relax, Nathan."

"Relax?" Nathan yelled. "My daughter is pregnant at eighteen! What should I do, throw a party? Do you know how this will look in the elections?"

"About as good as having an illegitimate daughter." Matt muttered, but Nathan still heard him.

"Shut up, Parkman!" Nathan snapped. "You re getting rid of it. You are to young to have a baby."

Claire's temper flamed after hearing this. "How dare you? This is my child, my body and I am not going to get rid of this child, you bastard!"

Matt, Peter, Hiro and Nathan were shocked at Claire's rage. She was not easy tempered all the time, but they had never heard her curse in anger.

"I-I can't deal with this. I'll pay the bills but then I am going to go. Cool off." Nathan said and left the room.

"The doctor said I could leave once the bolls were paid. I'll be there in a sec. Let me change." Claire told them and grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom in her room and closed her door. Peter, Matt, and Hiro just sat there and sighed, trying to gather their thoughts. They did not talk until they heard sobs coming from the bathroom.

Matt walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Claire, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Claire replied, stepping out of the bathroom with her regular clothes on.

However, to the contrary of what she just said, her eyes were red and there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

Hiro ran over and gave her a small hug and Claire returned the sweet gesture.

"Thank you Hiro." She told him.

"No problem, Cheerleader Claire." Hiro told her which made Claire grin. He hardly ever just called her Claire. It was always Cheerleader Claire, or sometimes just, Cheerleader. At first, Claire hated it. She wanted Peter, Hiro and Matt to think of her as an adult, not just a high school cheerleader. But then, after he called her that many times, she enjoyed it, thought it was cute. Nonetheless, if anyone besides Hiro called her that, she would get upset and sometimes yell.

"We'll make it through this, Claire." Peter said.

"What about Sylar? What about the bomb? Where will this kid live?" She panicked.

Peter took her, and gently grabbed her shoulders so she looked at him straight in the eye.

"We will make it through this, Claire," Peter repeated, then added a sincere. "I promise."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Please review! Please! I hope that you liked it!

I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it,

crockergirl


End file.
